r_o_t_lfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Pung Baek
The third of Cheon Ma Sin Gun Disciples. Found accidentally when he's climbing a cliff. He has the nine shadow artery of the Dragon, which boost his Ki to insane level, but since it is basically a mutation, people with Nine Shadow Artery of the Dragon often find their body incapable of holding the Ki and die before reaching nine years old. Even for Fung Bek, he was predicted to die in one year. Appearance Has long hair, his fringe is standing up and he has clow sticking out at the side like hair and is tall like most of the disciples of Cheon Ma Sin Gun. Personality Usually likes to stay to himself. Has a weak body, but uses his Ki to contain himself. Cold and cruel against people of White Force due to past incident. Seek death on the battlefield due to an incurable illness, which should not have allowed him to live past the age of 7. However, after attack on Song Mu Guild, Fung Bek realizes that the Black Winds and soldier that has died for him is following him whole-hardheartedly, and not caring for his own life will be a disgrace for them. Dam-Hwa Rin reminds him about his past lover who died in the hand of White Force guild. After the battle, when he was woke up from unconsciousness, it was Hwa Rin who he asked - the first time he ask for someone else. Relationships Han Bi Kwang - When he first met Kwang in Song Mu Guild destruction arc, he was very arrogant and slapped Kwang, telling Kwang not to call him brother as it disgraces him. However, after seeing Kwang fighting with Song Mu Guild head and himself, he seemed to have a change of heart. He stated that Kwang had changed after meeting him again in the Sinji Arc. Dam Hwa Rin - He seemed to had a bad first impression of Hwa Rin when he first met her with Kwang. After attacking Hwa Rin, he realised that Hwa Rin is a girl and also mentioned that Hwa Rin is very talkative, like a certain someone he knows (Hye Hwa) and it's no wonder he wasn't able to fully attack her.he seems fall for ☀ Hwa Rin. when come to sinji, he willing to help if han bi kwan wan to save hwa rin. History When he was young he lived in a village with his childhood friend/love interest, Hye Hwa. He always try to climb a cliff to get a flower for Yeon Hwa because he wanted to gift it to her, but he failed to do so every time due to his illness. One day, he managed to successfully get the flower on the mountain but he slipped and was saved by Cheon Ma Sin Gun. Cheon Ma Sin Gun took his pulse and realised that he had good potential as he was able to live well past the age of 7 as he was destined to die before 7 due to his illness. He was happy as he believed through the martial art training, he will be able to become stronger and protect Hye Hwa. Before parting, he gave Hye Hwa the flower and told her he will become stronger and be back soon. But, Hye Hwa was showed to think that she just wants him beside her. 'Story' 'Conspiracy at Ho Hyub Gok Arc' 'Attack on Song Mu Guild Arc ' Later in the future, when he returned to the village to find his childhood friend but what he found was destruction and ruin. It was found out by the Black Winds that when some white force guilds found out that he is returning to his village, they set out to destroy it as revenge. He managed to find Hye Hwa, but she wasn't able to live with the injuries. Before dying, she told him that she always used to love him ever since they were kids. This led to the big change in his personality where he seeks out revenge against the white force and becomes a ruthless killing machine. It drove him to drink a lot and always states that he is alone. Weapons He uses marbles and keeps them in between his fingers. He shoots them out with his Ki/Chi. He can return the marbles back to his hand with his Ki. Ultimately they serve as bullets to him which he uses with his Ki being the trigger. Category:Characters Category:Cheon Ma Sin Gun Disciples Category:Male Category:Black Force